Where We Lie
Where We Lie is the sixth episode of Three Rivers of Season One. Summary Lisa responds to an accident at a local fair in which a young boy is seriously injured and this bring up some painful memories. Andy and David work on getting a L-VAD for Kuol before it is too late. Miranda and Dr. Jordan treat a young girl who collapsed during a gymnastic event and must deal with a personal issue Synopsis A young gymnast, Megan O'Hara, is getting ready to begin her routine. In the middle of her performance, she loses her grip and falls to the mat. Andy runs into Lisa in the hallway and she informs him as a part of her residency, it is her day to ride along with the ambulance. At an amusement park, two young boys are debating about getting on a ride, the one, T.J. does not want to go. His friend talks him into it and they get on. A young boy, Dylan is with his mother and he has just won one of those games and picks a dinosaur as a prize. The ride that T.J. and his friend got on starts making creaking noises and their individual car comes off the metal arm and flies across the park, crashing into a structure. Dylan's mother starts screaming for her son and sees his dinosaur in the rubble. Andy visits Kuol and tells him that things are not looking good. He tells Kuol that he needs an L-VAD (Left Ventricular Assist Device), but the concern is that he has no money. The ambulance is called to the amusement park and it is Lisa's unit that responds. They find Dylan is trapped and he is being crushed under the collapsed structure and the ride car. Lisa refuses to leave his side as the rescue workers begin digging Dylan out. Back at Three Rivers, Miranda asks Dr. Jordan about the statements that Mr. Boyles was making during his surgery. Dr. Jordan tells her that she and her father were just colleagues and friends. Miranda leaves to assess Megan's conditions. On their way to secure a CAT scan, Megan tells Miranda that she has taken eight to ten over the counter painkillers trying to get rid of a headache. Miranda realizes she has overdosed and takes her to get her stomach pumped. Dylan is freed from the collapse and rushed to Three Rivers. Andy is called him when they discover that his pulmonary artery has been damaged. Miranda explains that Megan overdosed on pain pills and has damaged her liver, she needs a transplant. Her parents, Steve and Val, are told that they could donate a portion of their liver to Megan. Both parents agree to be tested. Andy and Lisa are preparing Dylan for scan when they notice that he is bleeding, internally, they must go in and remove his lung, now. Andy explains to Dylan's mother, Lori, that Dylan must have surgery to remove his lung. He explains that this is a risky procedure, but that Dylan will die without it. David runs into Kuol at the donor wall and Kuol tells him about his life. He shares that he believes he has been lucky so far. He states he was working in the fields when the soldiers came and killed his family. Then her and his friend, Lam, fled their home through the desert, heading for Ethiopia to the refugee camps. They spent almost a year on this trek and Lam did not make it. Kuol states he then came to America, but maybe now his luck has run out, it's not the L-VAD's are free. This gives David an idea. Miranda and Dr. Jordan have the results from Steve and Val, neither of them are a match. As the leave the room, they discuss the fact that it is impossible for that they are both her parents, the blood types just don't add up. Dr. Jordan states that she will give them time to ingest the information and if they don't come looking for her, she will talk to them. Shortly after Val talks to Dr. Jordan about stating she always thought Megan was Steve's daughter. She comes clean about an affair she had when her and Steve were separated. She gives the hospital the name of the man she slept with and leaves to find her husband. Dylan is out of surgery and Andy explains that the heart will continue to try to pump blood to both lungs and this could cause complications; the next 24 to 48 hours are critical. David asks Ryan for help to find a trial for L-VAD's to help Kuol, only Ryan tells him that he is looking for Megan's biological father and has strict instructions from Dr. Jordan not quit. Ryan helps David to navigate the hospitals systems and he is able to find a trail through Modrotech and their Rep is Samantha Krauser. Andy finds Lisa scrubbing the blood off of Dylan's shoes, stating that if he doesn't make the mother would want the shoes. Andy expresses that kids are the hardest patients to treat. Lisa becomes defensive and accuses Andy of referring to her as unprofessional. Andy tries to explain and she ends up walk off, leaving him quite confused. Val shares the news with her husband that he is not the father of Megan. Steve tells her he needs some air and leaves. David makes a "date" with Samantha and begins trying to convince her to allow Kuol in the trail. She has her own agenda and tells David that Kuol will be allowed in the trail if he will endorse their products. He also must attend certain medical conferences on the corporation's behalf. David reluctantly agrees to her conditions and they finish their dinner. Megan's biological father, Jim Santos is found and bought into the hospital. The situation is explained and he states he cannot help. He explains that he has a family and he can not miss work. Miranda finds Steve outside of the hospital and they talk. Steve comes back into the hospital and finds Jim. Jim decides that he needs to help Megan and agrees to the donation. Dr. Jordan decides that she needs to tell Miranda the truth and calls her into the office. She states that she and Miranda's father were in love with each other. Miranda is unhappy about this declaration, as the hospital was the reason she had an absentee father and why she was left to care for her sick mother. She storms out. Dylan wakes up and everything appears to be all right with him. David and Andy tell Kuol that he has been accepted into a trial and they schedule him for the procedure. As they leave the room, Andy asks David how he was able to arrange this and David tells him that he had to jump through a few hoops. Andy shares his surprise as he talked with the people at Modrotech and they wouldn't budge. Later, Lisa finds Andy on the roof and apologizes for her behavior earlier. She tells him that her sister died in a car accident, when she was 12 years old. She tells Andy that she clearly remembers her sister's bloody shoes. Andy gives her a hug. As they about to kiss, Lisa pulls away and thanks Andy for listening as she leaves. As Andy stares out into the sky, David tells him that Kuol is ready for the sergory, and they go inside to insert Koul's L-VAD. Category:Episodes